


Seeing someone

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron finds out some news from ex wife





	Seeing someone

Camille was currently seeing a policeman by the name of Daniel 

Daniel was a pretty stand up guy 

Things have been hectic for her ever since the divorce with her ex husband whom she still harbored feelings had happened 

Also there was the issue of her having a bad seizure that landed her at the hospital 

“I’m seeing someone”Camille had said to Aaron

“Oh you are?”Aaron asked out of surprise 

“His name is Daniel“

“Respectable sounding name and how have you been?”Aaron have her a cheerful grin 

“Well I’m doing okay thanks for asking Aaron”Camille replies looking down nervously at the ground


End file.
